Forum:Night Laureola
Name: Niteo *Night* Laureola Image: (To the right) (Known) Family: '''Vic Laureola, (dad), Tira Laureola (mom), and Zaura Laureola (little sister) Age: 16 '''Birthday: October 30th Hair Color: '''Black, fairly straight hair. '''Eye Color: '''Blue/grey eyes. '''Gender: Female District: 2, 1, 12, or 11 (Those are in order of most favored) Personality: She is pretty cold and dull on the outside, and on the inside she's not much warmer. She never understood how people could be happy in a world where every year children voulenteer to kill each other. Her parents were sure that something was wrong with her because they absolutely adore The Capitol and the Games, while their oldest child hates them. Niteo hates being called by her name because she thinks it's ridiculious, and so when anyone asks she just tells them her name is Night so that they won't even know to call her Niteo. History: She was born to a family of people who loved the Games so much that they wished that in their older age they could still participate in them as a gamemaker, stylist etc. and were saddened by the impossibility of it. When they found out that Night was coming along, they grew very excited that their baby would participate in the Hunger Games, and they awaited the day that she would voulenteer anxiously. Night always hated the idea of the Games though, which is surprising considering the fact that she grew up being told to love them. Her parents were kind of dissapointed and so 4 years later they had another child that they named Zaura, who loved the Games maybe even a bit more then they did, and they were delighted with her and so even though they denied it, Zaura was their favorite. Zaura always taunted Night and said that her hatred of the Games was a weakness, and every time that this happened Night had to resist the urge to show Zaura how strong she actually is. To this day the two hate each other, and since Night wasn't even liked by her parents she grew to hate the world. She doesn't have many friends just because she shuts everyone out, but if she didn't she would probably have lots of friends. How many characters I curently have: This will be my first! Weather or not you want to be a tribute: Yes please, but if not that's fine. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you do a few things for me? Could you give us the ages of her family members? And I'm pretty sure there are not any hospitals in the Districts, but I do know there are some in the Captiol. So she would've had to been an at home birth. Also, no residents from the Districts are allowed to move to the Captiol. When you change those things, please do leave a message on my message wall for me. I will check it again afterwards. Cheers! Fail whaling here. 22:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Approved to District 12! I'm sorry, but we're gradually working on populating the districts, and District 12 is what we are starting with, seeing as it was virtually empty. Fail whaling here. 19:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC)